


Perfectly Presentable

by AleraRose



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleraRose/pseuds/AleraRose
Summary: Victoria watches Albert shave. Pure fluff.





	Perfectly Presentable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I'm back with another Vicbert one-shot, this one a lot more innocent than the other. After doing a bit of research on Victoria and Albert's relationship, I stumbled upon this little tidbit that she liked to watch him shave, so I thought, let's do this! I have some ideas for some other Vicbert fics (Lord save us), but I hope this short one will tide you over until those are ready to go. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, I don't own the characters presented in this fic below; I'm merely in love with the TV series.

"May I ask what it is you are doing?"

Realizing that she'd be caught, Victoria pushed open the door and moved into the doorway. It was early, more early than she would have liked, but ever since she'd felt the cold from Albert leaving the bed, she hadn't been able to go back to sleep.

"Have I bothered you?" she asked, walking fully into the room. She shivered as her bare feet moved across the floor and she frowned as goosebumps rolled over her skin.

"Not in the slightest." Wiping the razor as he did, Albert turned from the mirror and looked over his shoulder. "I was just getting started."

She took it as an invitation to join him. Closing the door behind her, she walked over and sat down beside him. Pulling her legs up, she wrapped her arms around them and rested her cheek against her knee.

Chuckling, Albert turned back to the mirror and resumed shaving. Victoria watched him with wide eyes. In the span of their marriage, she'd watched him dozens of times complete this simple morning routine. She didn't know what it was, but there was something very appealing about it. Perhaps it was the earthy scent of the soap. Maybe it was the look of concentration on his face. Or maybe it was the fact that it made her feel simply like a normal wife, watching her husband get ready for the day. It was comforting, a nice break from reality.

"Who do you have to meet today, _liebes_?" he asked, his voice soft.

Victoria took a moment to respond, hypnotized by the razor against his skin. "The ambassador from Spain, but that's not until the afternoon."

"I'm sorry that I shall miss it."

Remembering that Albert would be gone over the next couple of days made Victoria's heart ache. How she hated being away from him! Even if it was for a short period of time, whenever they were apart, she didn't feel whole. She was his superior in every sense of the word, but he was also the love of her life. Could she go a few days without him? Of course. But did she want to?

Absolutely not.

"I understand that you have your own business to attend to."

"I appreciate you not getting angry." He tilted his head. "As you sometimes do."

Maybe it was because of how handsome and vulnerable he looked right at this moment, but she told herself not to let his comment consume her. "I do not wish to quarrel."

"And I love you so much for that." He pulled the razor down and leaned towards the mirror. Examining himself for a moment, he said, "I've missed a spot." He pushed a small dish of soap towards her. "Do you mind?"

Victoria could barely contain her enthusiasm as she reached for the dish. She happily took the brush, lathering it up with the soap. She looked at her husband's face. With her free hand, she touched him. Eyes meeting his, she whispered, "Here?"

He swallowed hard. "Yes."

The intimacy was beyond what either of them could fathom.

Before she got distracted, Victoria broke eye contact and lathered his face. "There," she said once she was done.

"Thank you, _liebes_."

They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes while he finished. Towards the end, he instructed her to help him clean up. Victoria grabbed the towel that had been draped over a bowl of warm, soapy water. She submerged it in the water, rang it out, and wiped off Albert's face. She returned the towel to the bowl.

"How do I look?"

She took a moment to examine him. "Perfectly presentable." Leaning forward, she kissed him. She took a moment to savor the taste of his lips upon hers. "Absolutely, perfectly presentable."


End file.
